Blashyrkh
Blashyrkh Backing: LIN Motto: The shadow of Blashyrkh spreads, with it's masses of PEERMAAFROOOOSST!!!! Capital: Ravendark Largest City: Ravengate Independence declared: 2084 Official Languages: English and Swedish Government Type: Unitary Constitutional Monarchy Population: 124,650,000 Economy: Mixed Economy *Economy: Capitalism, government regulated *Major Exports: Coal, vehicle, weapons, and munitions *Major Imports: Cloth, sugar, and alcoholic beverages Currency: Korne Geography and Environment ---- In the Northwest, Blashyrkh has some fertile plains, which is used mainly as farmlands. The Northeastern part is very hilly and is used for raising livestock for food. Given the two differing landscapes Blashyrkhans built their major city in the southern part, while using the northern part to farm and raise livestock. The Mountains of Might is a mountain range that runs from the southern coast 2/3rds of the way to the northern coast, nearly splitting Blashyrkh in half. The largest mountain in the range is Mount North, located 1/4 of the way from the southern end, called thus for being directly north of the Capital Ravendark. There is a large pass southeast Mount North which is used to connect Ravendark to Ravengate. Government: The current king of Blashyrkh is King Abbath. The current Prime Minister is Demonaz. Although the king is mostly only a ceremonial position, he still is Commander-in-Chief. He is also able to veto laws that have passed through the Parlement, which must then be passed with 75% agreement to overrule the king's decision. A term in Parlament is for eight years. Every two years, there are elections for a quarter of the Parlament. Every year the major positions, besides Prime Minister which is every two, inside of Parlament are voted on by the Parlament. Demographics: Due to the Government Regulation of the economy, there are always openings for any unemployed people in Blashyrkh. Whether it is as working on the farm in the Northwest or mining or factory work in Ravengate. Due to this, unemployment is low in Blashyrkh. Although there are lots of opportunities for employment farming or working in Ravengate, the focus of Blashyrkh is research and education. Besides Ravengate, Blashyrkh cities have many colleges. Tuition is fairly inexpensive for the students that were able to pass through primary school. The colleges in Blashyrkh are also open students from other nations, offering discounts to other LIN nations. Economy and Sciences: While most of the cities in Blashyrkh are full of colleges and research facilities, Ravengate is almost purely industrial. It is also where a large portion of the population of Blashyrkh lives. Mining is very prevalent in Ravengate, with the Mountains of Might being rich in ores and coal. Tuition from foreign students also brings in a large amount of revenue. Due to Blashyrkh's recent independence, it does not have much of it's own weaponry research. However, Ursaca has given Blashyrkh a manufacturer's licence on their weaponry. Giving them a template for production and improvement. The weapons produced can be for personal use or for export. Most current military research is going into naval purposes. Blashyrkh is also putting in research for improving farming in their harsh landscape to be able to feed a larger population. Military Due to having a Manufacturer's License from Ursaca, Blashyrkh uses many weapons and vehicles from Ursaca. Ursacan Weaponry F88 Bullpup Assault Rifle Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 3.6 kg Length: 800 mm Barrel length: 480 mm Cartridge: 7.62×51mm Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt Rate of fire: 750 RPM (Selective fire: Semi, Burst, Full-Auto) Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1120 m/s Effective range: 200 meters Max Effective range: 900 meters Maximum range: 3129 meters Feed system: 45 round magazine or 200 round Drum Magazine Compatible with the F100 Series F14'' Infantry Automatic Rifle'' Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 3.6 kg Length: 840 mm Barrel length: 420 mm Cartridge: 7.62×51mm Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt Rate of fire: 700 RPM (Selective Fire: Burst(3 round), Full-Auto) Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1236 m/s Effective range: 200 meters Max Effective range: 1000 meters Maximum range: 3647 meters Feed system: 50 Round Magazine or 100 Round Beta-C Magazine Compatible with the F100 Series Able to be used with the F99 F54 Designated Marksmans Rifle Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 4.5 kg Length: 1,118 mm Barrel length: 559 mm Cartridge: 7.62x51mm Action: Gas-operated Rate of fire: Semi-Automatic Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1400 m/s Effective range: 600 meters Max Effective range: 1500 meters Maximum range: 4000 meters Feed system: 5, 10 or 20-round magazine Compatible with the F100 Series F56 Anti-Material Rifle Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 4.5 kg Length: 1,118 mm Barrel length: 559 mm Cartridge: .50 BMG Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt Rate of fire: Semi-Automatic Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 1579 m/s Effective range: 600 meters Max Effective range: 1500 meters Maximum range: 6000 meters Feed system: 5, 10 or 20-round magazine Compatible with the F100 Series F51 Car Alarm' Anti-Light Armour Rifle'' Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 20 kg Length: 1,168 mm Barrel length: 780 mm Cartridge: 30 x 78 mm SABOT or 30 x 78 mm HEAT Action: Semi-Automatic Rate of fire: Semi-Automatic Muzzle velocity with Overpressure Rounds: 2476 m/s Effective range: 1000 meters Max Effective range: 4600 meters Maximum range: 8000 meters Feed system: 1 round breech loaded Crew: 4 (1 'Sniper' 1 Spotter 1 Loader 1 Bracer) *Spotter and Bracer also serve as Crew Security *Can be used without a bracer and a loader, however efficiency is reduced tremendously Description: A Large Crew Served Weapon that requires heavy bracing before fire. Used mainly for taking out light armour at a distance in support of troops. Humourously called the 'Car Alarm Rifle' due to its purpose and large caliber. Compatible with the F100 Series '''F12 Anti-Air Platform Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 6.4 kg (+ Missile: 15.98 kg) Length: 1.2 m Cartridge: 90mm Missile (Fire and Forget, Lock On, or Dumb) Effective range: 75 meters Max Effective range: 2000 meters Maximum range: 5000 meters Effective against: Air Vehicles Details: Shoulder mounted/fired F13 Anti-Ground Platform Manufacturer: Commonwealth Defence Industries Weight: 6.4 kg (+ Missile: 15.98 kg) Length: 1.2 m Cartridge: 160mm Rocket (Fire and Forget, Lock On, Dumb) Effective range: 75 meters Max Effective range: 2000 meters Maximum range: 5000 meters Effective against: Land Vehicles Details: Shoulder mounted/fired F99 ''700 Round ammo-carriage system'' A backpack that can hold 700 7.62×51mm rounds and inludes two pouches for mission-essential gear. (Designed for use with the F92, F14 and the F50, however, with medium modifications(to both the weapons and the F99 itself) an F56, an F15 or an F88 could use this as well *it is however not recommended at all) Ursacan Vehicles Protected Mobility Vehicle Type: infantry mobility vehicle Crew: 1 Driver, 6 Extra Armor: The vehicle's armour provides protection against small arms of up to 7.62 mm calibre. it is also a mine protected vehicle and provides a high degree of protection against land mines and IEDs Primary Armament: Gun ring for 7.62 mm machine guns or an Automatic Grenade Launcher Secondary armament: Two additional weapon mounts Speed: On-Road 100 km/h Off-Road 90 km/h Details: The PMV was designed primarily for personnel and light cargo transport behind front lines, not as a front line fighting vehicle. However with todays situation the PMV has been pressed into service in combat roles for which it was not originally intended. It is capable of carrying up to 5 soldiers and their equipment, fuel and supplies for days on end. Armoured Transport Model 5 Type: Armoured Personnel Carrier Crew: 2 Armor: Chobham Armour Primary Armament: Gun ring for 7.62 mm machine guns Secondary Armament: N/A Engine: multi-fuel turbine engine 2,500 shp Speed: On-Road 150 km/h Off-Road 83 km/h Details: Designed to Carry upto 20 soldiers Infantry Fighting Vehicle Model 12 Type: Infantry Fighting Vehicle Crew: 3 Armor: Chobham Armour Primary Armament: 60mm Autocannon Secondary Armament: 120mm Rocket or Missile Launcher (Missile includes limited SAM capabilities), 50mm Mortar Engine: multi-fuel turbine engine 2,500 shp Speed: On-Road 130 km/h Off-Road 80 km/h Details: Designed to Carry upto 7 soldiers and provide fire support in Battle Main Battle Tank Mark 3 Crew: 4 Armor: Chobham Armour Primary Armament: 150mm rifled cannon Secondary Armament: 1x 7.62mm Machinegun, 1x .50 BMG Heavy Machinegun(1 pintle-mounted, 1 coaxial) Engine: multi-fuel turbine engine 2,500 shp Speed: On-Road 94 km/h Off-Road 68 km/h Details: The MBT M3 is a well armed, heavily armored, and highly mobile tank designed for modern armored ground warfare. M3 ISG Classification: Infantry Support Gun Crew: 3 Caliber: 160 mm Breech: Horizontal block Recoil: Hydropneumatic, constant Rate of fire: Burst: 6 rpm Sustained: 3 rpm Muzzle velocity: 2,470 m/s Maximum range: 3 km Model 5 Howitzer Classification: Howitzer Crew: 6 Caliber: 180 mm Rate of fire: Normal: 4 rpm Maximum: 5 rpm Muzzle velocity: 3,090 m/s Effective range: 56 km Model 7 Type 3 Anti-Aircraft Defence System Classification: Anti-Air Defence Vehicle Crew: 4 Main armament: Type 45 SAM (95mm Anti Air) (active radar homing) (Heatseeking) Secondary armament: Two dual 70mm flak Autocannons Rate of fire: 15 MPS (Missiles per Second) Missiles Carried: 112 per load Model 9 Launch Rocket System Classification: Rocket artillery Crew: 3 Rate of fire: Rockets: 12 rounds in < 20 sec Missiles: 4 rounds in 10 sec Main armament: Cluster of singleshot tubes that are disposable Range: 100 km SPA Model 7 Classification: Self-propelled artillery Crew: 4 Main armament: 190 mm gun Range: 45km Rate of fire: 8 RPM Speed: 60 km/h onroad 32 km/h offroad Many vehicles are not listed, such as support, mainenance and rear echelon units. Ursacan Body Armor B.I.B.A. (Basic Infantry Body Armor) The individual system is made up of six sub-systems : Clothing and armour Basic combat clothing has a full cut allowing free movement. Bellows pockets provide ample carrying capacity. The material (fabric) offers good mechanical properties but still allows good air permeability.The fibres (aramid/viscose FR) are flame- and wash-resistant. The flak jacket accommodates: *Flexible ballistic protection (Type II) *Hard ballistic protection (Type IIIA) *Electronic jacket *Load-bearing structure. The electronic jacket integrates the electronics (computer unit, manager unit, radio, man-machine interface, Map, Radar, cables and connector), flexible water bottle, weapon magazines and grenades, and optimises weight distribution on the soldier.The equipment is autonomous and can be used alone. The RBC combat clothing is only issued when biological or chemical threats are expected, however gas masks are standard issue regardless. The permanent combat clothing is designed to allow combat phases to be carried out with the same efficiency as that achieved with conventional combat clothing. Camouflage There have been many rumours about introduction of a new camouflage pattern. Demonstrator models have been disclosed sporting DPCU (Disruptive Pattern Camouflage), flecktarn and an original spot camouflage pattern Portable electronic platform (PEP) The PEP lies at the heart of the BIDA system. Designed to utilise all the electronic resources found on the electronic jacket (computer, energy manager, peripheral equipment interfaces, user interfaces), The system is built around a USB 7.5. digital data bus. This choice of open broadband digital data bus and extensive connectivity gives the portable electronic platform, and hence the system, strong interoperability.Individual energy sourcesPeripheral equipment can be connected to the physical connection ports situated at the front of the battery units. Power sources will be made of two rechargeable Li-ion batteries Helmet The helmet is composed of three components: head protection, communication headset and optronic equipment. The ballistic shell optimises protection and load-bearing ergonomics (weight distribution). It can accommodate various items required for the mission (facial protection screens) and its shape is compatible with all firing positions of the weapons used.A lightweight, integrated protective shield protects the infantryman from various threats (wind, rain, dust, UV). Non-linear earplugs afford auditory protection. The NBC mask can be equipped with a filter cartridge or linked to the ventilation powerpack. A tube built into the NBC mask can be used to take in liquids (water, food).The communication headset is linked to the radio. It holds the microphone and earpiece and works by bone vibrations (bone conduction transducer). It works independently from the helmet and can therefore remain in operation when the helmet is removed. The optronic equipment is composed of mission interface overshell integrating the optronics, head camera (EBCMOS light intensification technology), image display units (OLED technology) allowing data and icons transmitted on the bus system to be displayed, images and video coming from the weapon or the head camera. The image display unit is fixed to the helmet: its screen can be brought into line with infantryman's eye. When not in use, it can be folded away so as not to hinder the soldier. BIDA information network The BIDA information network (RIF: Radio Information Network) allows information to be shared throughout the infantry section. Each radio can subscribe to two networks simultaneously. This offers the squad leader some flexibility in organising communication networks in his section. Each network has an audio conference channel, with priority given to the squad leader, an alert channel from the infantryman to his leader, and a data transmission channel. Voice and data transmission is based on tried and tested DECT civilian technology (domestic cordless telephone technology). Each sub-network works from a base carried by the squad leader. As RIF sets are all identical, a soldier can replace his commander if necessary by configuring his set as base. The radio is configured by the BIDA computer, thereby limiting the number of control buttons needed on the set. Developed Weaponry Developed Aircrafts Unsilent Storm ''' '''Mk1 Type: Naval Bomber Model Number: 1 Manufacturer: Blashyrkh Military Industries Crew: 4 Wing Span: 34.2m Maximum speed: 750 m/s Armament: 4x 23mm Autocannons, Bomb Bay capacity for 75 Bombs or Torpedoes (of varied Yield), 6 Anti-Ship Missiles Wrath From Above Mk1 Type: Close-support aircraft Model Number: 2 Manufacturer: Blashyrkh Military Industries Crew: 2 Wing Span: 13.5m Maximum speed: 819 m/s Armament: 2x 40mm Autocannon, 6 Air to Air Missiles (Guided, Lock- On), 4 Anti-Ship Missiles (swapped for Air to Ground when not used on the sea), 4 290mm Bombs (or Torpedoes) Heart of Winter Mk1 Type: Strike FIghter Model Number: 3 Manufacturer: Blashyrkh Military Industries Crew: 1 Wing Span: 12.1m Maximum speed: 832 m/s Armament: 2x 23mm Autocannons, 8 Air to Air Missiles (Guided, Lock- On), 4 Anti-Ship Missiles (swapped for Air to Ground when not used on the sea) Norden Type: Unmanned Aircraft Model Number: 4 Manufacturer: Blashyrkh Military Industries Crew: 0 Wing Span: 11.67m Maximum speed: 795 m/s Armament: 8 Air to Ground (Anti-Ship when used over water) Missiles (able to be Guided or Heatseeking or Designated), 4 Air to Air Missiles (able to be Locked on), 1 23mm Autocannon Solarfall Type: Transport Helicopter Model Number: 5 Crew: 2 Capacity: 80 troops or 40 litters and 5 attendents Armament: 2x door mounted .50 machineguns (some also include a ramp mounted .50 machinegun) Developed Ships Developed Armor 'Black Frog Armor Mk 1' Lightweight Power Armor Armor: The armor is a fully sealed suit able to carry its own weight while also increasing the carrying capacity of the wearer by 300 lbs while retaining full efficiency. The suit also allows the wearer to sprint at speeds up to 40 mph. The suit also has a detachable hydrojet backpack allowing for underwater travel at 4 knots. The suit has a built in air tank to be used underwater or in hazardous environments. The helmet of the suit provides the user with protection from most small arms fire and shrapnel. The visor comes equipped with normal, thermal, and nightvision. The visor also contains information on the objectives, remaining air in the tanks, and the wearer's vitals. The helmet also contains both short and long range communication devices. The Bodysuit provides both protection to the chest and abdomen from rifle caliber bullet rounds such as the 7.62mm round with the hardened plates on it's chest, the upper arms, and upper legs from shrapnel. It has three layers to protect the chest and abdomen from bullets. It also features an on-board physiological and medical sensor suite that would collect and monitor information regarding vital signs such as body temperature, heart rate, blood pressure, hydration and stress levels, and sleep status. The lower legs and shins feature less armour to keep mobility to optimal levels, however they are resistant to shrapnel and 9mm pistol rounds. The Power system includes hydrogen-electric battery cores stationed throughout the body in the inner area to keep the cores from harm (the battery cores can last up to 18 days before the batteries need to be re-charged) and Polymeric nanofiber battery patches embedded in the headgear and upper shoulders provide backup power for 4 hours. The suit is made for the Sons of Southern Darkness use. ---- Military Doctrine The military of Blashyrkh is mainly an aquatic force with a standing land based army for protection on the land. Blashyrkh has a combined Naval and Air Force, with most of their aircrafts being stored on carriers. They also have a small Marine force that is used to set up a safe landing point for the army when attacking a mainland. The Marine Force is also used to conquer smaller islands without support from the army. Army Navy Marine Force The Sons of Southern Darkness are the elite force of the marines. They are equipped with the Dark Frog Armor to be able to make a swift first strike and scout while the rest of the marines follow behind them. Category:Drakite Wars Category:League of Independent Nations